blossomblastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 53
Difficulty New features Levels | video1 = | remark1 = | level2 = 1042 | type2 = Bud | move2 = 20 | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 1043 | type3 = Weed | move3 = 19 | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 1044 | type4 = Score | move4 = 16 | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 1045 | type5 = Bud | move5 = 22 | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 1046 | type6 = Flower | move6 = 18 | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 1047 | type7 = Bud | move7 = 18 | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 1048 | type8 = Score | move8 = 20 | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 1049 | type9 = Flower | move9 = 15 | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 1050 | type10 = Weed | move10 = 15 | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 1051 | type11 = Flower | move11 = 15 | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 1052 | type12 = Bud | move12 = 17 | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 1053 | type13 = Flower | move13 = 19 | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 1054 | type14 = Weed | move14 = 21 | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 1055 | type15 = Score | move15 = 19 | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 1056 | type16 = Bud | move16 = 18 | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 1057 | type17 = Weed | move17 = 18 | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 1058 | type18 = Bud | move18 = 21 | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 1059 | type19 = Flower | move19 = 19 | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 1060 | type20 = Score | move20 = 20 | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 1041.png|link=Level 1041|Level 1041 Level 1042.png|link=Level 1042|Level 1042 Level 1043.png|link=Level 1043|Level 1043 Level 1044.png|link=Level 1044|Level 1044 Level 1045.png|link=Level 1045|Level 1045 Level 1046.png|link=Level 1046|Level 1046 Level 1047.png|link=Level 1047|Level 1047 Level 1048.png|link=Level 1048|Level 1048 Level 1049.png|link=Level 1049|Level 1049 Level 1050.png|link=Level 1050|Level 1050 Level 1051.png|link=Level 1051|Level 1051 Level 1052.png|link=Level 1052|Level 1052 Level 1053.png|link=Level 1053|Level 1053 Level 1054.png|link=Level 1054|Level 1054 Level 1055.png|link=Level 1055|Level 1055 Level 1056.png|link=Level 1056|Level 1056 Level 1057.png|link=Level 1057|Level 1057 Level 1058.png|link=Level 1058|Level 1058 Level 1059.png|link=Level 1059|Level 1059 Level 1060.png|link=Level 1060|Level 1060 Trivia *After the release of this episode, most of textures in the game are suddenly removed. Instead, the player only sees the words.